bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackthorne, Lilandra
Lilandra Blackthorne was a Sith Adept in service to a remnant of the Sith Empire that was trapped on Serkothis prior to the end of the Great Galactic War. She personally oversaw the Shadow Imperium forces in the Kavas Sector as the Lady of the Sith, or by her self-granted title, Darth Sinistral. By conquering and subjugating a majority of the Kavas Sector, Lilandra was able to form an impressive force that absorbed remnants of the galactic Empire following the Battle of Endor and the Dominion Imperium. Lilandra became convinced that by seeking revenge on the Jenn in the Unknown Regions and by dominating the emerging Nercotyr, she would find the prophesied Sith'ari and in turn, bring the galaxy under the control of the Sith. History Early Life Growing up on the isolated world of Serkothis, Lilandra was hand-picked by Jayden Thrallenar to be one of the last Force-sensitives to be trained as a Sith Warrior under what was considered a remnant of the Sith Empire. Lilandra eagerly studied under her new master, thirsting for any and all knowledge she could gain from Thrallenar. At the age of 22, Lilandra was sent by Thrallenar to confront and slay his nemesis, Balin Tallanvor. Full of youthful vigor, Lilandra faced down Tallenvor on Dismora in an epic duel which left both spent and reeling from their combat. Knowing that she had nearly bested the old Jedi, Lilandra called out to the ancient Sith spirits that receded on Dismora, asking for one last bit of strength to defeat her enemy. The ancient spirit of Rhogar Santegar responded, bestowing Lilandra with enough Dark side energy for her to hurl a destructive bolt of pure Dark side energy at Tallenvor. Unable to raise his defenses fast enough, Balin was struck and immediately perished from the attack. Lilandra knew she had accomplished a feat that not even her master could achieve at the height of his power. Spending a few days to recover on board her ship, the Fury-class Interceptor, the Damnation, Lilandra knew it was time to ascend to her new place within what remained of the Sith remnant. Returning to Serkothis, Lilandra merely said that she was successful in her task, right before igniting her lightsaber and killing Thrallenar. With the death of Thrallenar, Lilandra took her place as head of the remnant. Later Life With an iron grip on what forces she had gained with the death of Thrallenar, Lilandra began a patience plan to build up her forces and eventually leave the Kavas Sector. Under her rule, Lilandra began a slow conquest of the planets within her reach. By 4 ABY, Lilandra had dominated most of the sector. Prepared to strike out towards the regions outside the Pryvious Nebula, Lilandra and her forces made their first foray into the broader galaxy. Encountering the remnants of the Imperial forces led by Syanne Harkness and her new Dreadlord allies, Lilandra offered the group high positions within the remnant. With her new forces, the Shadow Imperium began a slow, secret take-over of the rest of the Kavas Sector. Absorbing the battered Dominion Imperium, the Shadow Imperium began to plan to strike out even more, targeting Imperial and New Republic-aligned targets. Lilandra was completely unaware of events taking place outside of the Kavas Sector and assumed that either the Sith Empire had remained in control after the end of the war she had heard about, or she would have to fight a Republic who had destroyed her affiliated Empire. It was her decision to patiently begin a campaign of conquest that would eventually see her restoring the Empire or destroying the treacherous Republic. During this time, Lilandra also began to study what texts and teachings she had available to her. She came across the ancient Sith prophecy of the Sith'ari. As her corruption from the Dark side of the Force continued, Lilandra became more and more sure that if she was not the Sith'ari, she would be the one to find the individual that would be the Sith'ari. Unfortunately, like most others that came to power within the Sith's order, Lilandra became obsessed with striking back at the enemies that caused her plight, being somewhat stranded in the Kavas Sector. She often wondered how her life would be had her ancestors not been trapped on Serkothis by the Antrixian and Republic forces of old. Some of her early forces that found a way outside of the Kavas Sector encountered a Jenn vessel attempting to make contact with the Antrixian Commonwealth. Assumin that the Jenn ship was actually an Antrixian vessel, Lilandra began planning on striking against what she thought were the Antrixians, targeting Altara in the Aurelis Sector, in the Unknown Regions. Appearance and Personality During her youth and training in the ways of the Sith, Lilandra remained an attractive young woman with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Many males lusted over her due to her attractive physique and looks, but few dared to approach her due to her remorseless attitude. After slaying her master and taking on the title of Dark Lady, Lilandra began to feel the effects of the taint of the Dark side. While physically, she retained her physique, the dark side has warped her looks, aging her face and marring her beauty over the years. By 8 ABY, she had begun to show the signs of the Dark side warping her physical looks. Lilandra's overall personality was of one thought: if she could not use a person for gain, then they were unworthy to live and of no use to her. Her acolytes knew this first hand as many who failed her soon felt her wrath. She is cold, calculating, and hungry for vengeance. Lilandra felt that she was denied an existence fitting for her heritage because of the forces that trapped her ancestors and her people on Serkothis. Most of all, she felt that if it had not been for the Antrixians and the Jinsai, she would have some day achieved greatness in an empire ruled by the Sith. For that reason, she wanted nothing more than to hunt down those people, hurt them and eventually destroy them. Her views on the galaxy were limited by her isolation until around the close of 4 ABY. Encountering elements from outside the Kavas Sector finally showed her exactly what had been going on. It was also around this time that her forces encountered a Jenn ship bound for the Antrixian Commonwealth, spurring her thirst for power. Lilandra would become narrow-minded, wanting to seek out conquest over her enemies through utter destruction. This frame of mind led her into leading her forces into the Cleansing War. RPG D6 Stats (These are the stats of Lilandra as of 4.5 ABY, following the Battle of Endor.) Type: Shadow Imperium Leader DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 6D, Dodge 8D+2, Lightsaber 8D, Lightsaber: Form VI: Niman 10D, Lightsaber: Form: Dun Möch 10D+2, Running 7D KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien species 6D+1, Bureaucracy 6D+1, (s)Bureaucracy: Shadow Imperium 11D, Cultures 6D+2, Intimidation 8D+1, Languages 7D, Planetary Systems 5D+2, (s)Scholar: Sith Lore 9D, Survival 6D+2, Willpower 7D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 4D+1, Capital Ship Piloting 5D, Communications 4D+2, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+2, Sensors 5D, Space Transports 5D, Starfighter Piloting 5D+1 PERCEPTION 4D Command 8D+1, (s)Command: Shadow Imperium 10D+2, Con 7D, Investigation 8D, Persuasion 7D+2, Search 6D, Sneak 6D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 6D, (s)Brawling: Sith Warrior Martial Arts 9D+1, Climbing/Jumping 5D+2, Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 5D, First Aid 4D+1, Lightsaber Repair 7D+2, Security 6D Special Abilities: Lightsaber Combat Form VI: Niman(intimidation): +2 to defense rolls, while attack rolls suffer a -2 penalty. +1 bonus to attack and defense for each die in intimidation (maximum of four per roll). Maneuvers: Double attack, draw closer, heavy parry, pushing slash, vicious stare. Lightsaber Combat: Dun Möch: Receives a bonus equaling one point per con, persuasion or intimidation die (that has to be chosen at start of round). This bonus may be distributed to attack or parry rolls during a combat round. Maneuvers: Heavy parry, random strike, vicious taunt. Sith Warrior Martial Arts: Anger and hatred fuel the Sith warrior. When they are damaged in combat, rage consumes them, prompting them to attack with greater ferocity. Any time a practitioner of Sith Martial Arts takes a wound (or worse) in combat, the warrior gains a +1D bonus to Brawling: Sith Warrior Martial Arts roll as well as damage rolls. Brawling Maneuvers: Backflip, Elbow Smash, Hasty Blow, Instant Stand, Instant Wound, Joint Kick, Multiple Strikes, Power Block, Silent Strike, Suprise Attack. Melee Manuevers: Hilt Blow. Force Skills: Control 10D+2, Sense 12D, Alter 13D+1 Force Powers (these are the known powers that Lilandra possessed and it is believed that she had access to many other powers): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Alchemy, Anger, Animate Dead, Aura Of Uneasiness, Concentration, Control Pain, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Rage, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force Alter: Bolt Of Corruption, Bolt Of Hatred, Force Wave, Force Whirlwind, Injure/Kill, Repulse, Telekinesis Control & Sense: Farseeing, Lightsaber Combat, Project Senses, Projective Telepathy, Sith Sorcery. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Pain, Feed On Dark Side, Force Lightning, Inflict Pain, Return Another To Consciousness, Transfer Force. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Control Mind, Create Force Storms, Doppelganger, Drain Life Essence, Enhanced Coordination, Illusion, Telekinetic Kill. Sense & Alter: Dim Another’s Senses. This character is Force-Sensitive Force Points: 11 Character Points: 23 Darkside Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive